The White Wolf
by paulsgirl
Summary: What if things went differently when Jacob brought Bella to meet the Pack. What if she secretly was a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**_

_Italics are thoughts_

BPOV

"Are you sure they'll be ok with me coming with you?" I asked for the millionth time. I wasn't exactly sure about going to see a pack a werewolves. It did not seem like a safest choice in the world. "Well … they don't really know that you're coming with me," Jake said quietly. "What!?!," I shrieked my voice shooting up 3 octaves higher. I knew what a surprised young werewolf was like I had the scars to prove it. "Bella calm down nothing is going to happen to you. I'll protect you if anything does." Jake said trying to sooth me. _Yeah right._ I wanted to say but I held my tongue. In a soft voice I said," If you say so Jake." You see me and my pack were flying under the radar for a while. The others in my pack are always in wolf phase, so they know when I phase I'll tell them what to do. When I gave him that answer he relaxed marginally. "Well, lets go meet your pack." I said in a fake cheerful voice that he actually fell for._ Well that was surprising; I didn't think he'd fall for that. I never stop amazing myself._

JPOV

_I'm so glad she figured it out it felt like it would kill me trying to stay away from her. Now here comes hell, telling the pack. Well I'm sure it'll workout. Hopefully Paul doesn't blow a fuse. Well all that matters is that she's mine._

When I looked over at her she looked so worried. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked I had to or I'd ponder it till we got there. She looked over at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes and said," Are you sure they'll be ok with me coming with you?" Well I'd have to tell her the truth sooner or later so why not tell her now." Well…they don't really know that you're coming with me," I said. "What!?!" she shrieked her voice shooting through 3 octaves. Bella calm down nothing is going to happen to you. I'll protect you if anything does," I said trying to sooth her. "If you say so Jake." She said in the sweetest voice I'd ever heard. "Well let go meet your pack." She said happily._ Wow. Didn't know that's all it took to cheer her up. Who knew?_

BPOV

When we stopped we were in a meadow, I stayed behind Jake just in case. Looking around expecting to see wolves instead I saw 4 really big half naked boys. When they saw me they all became furious as expected. Sam then demanded," What have you done, Jacob" One of the boys thrust past Sam and yelled," Why can't you follow the damn rules, Jacob." With that a huge shudder ran through him and he phased into the handsomest dark silver wolf I'd ever seen. Then I saw Jake about to phase and attack I move faster. Phasing I heard gasps from behind me and I knew why for they saw in front of them a huge pure white wolf that had blue tinted fur and a ton of scars. Then I heard

_Samantha: Hey Bella long time no hear._

_Brett: So who do you want us to maul?_

_Me: Stay where you are I've got this under control. Wait for me to tell you what to do._

_Both: Yes Ma'am_

Lunging at the wolf and pinned him to the ground, as he struggled to fight back I snarled in his face, when he looked up into my ice blue eyes I new he was the one for me. _Oh, no _I gasped in my thoughts.

_Everyone: what?!_

_Me: I just imprinted!_

_Everyone: good for you_

PPOV

When we came out of the tree line I saw her, she was half hidden behind Jacob. Looking at us then we knew who it was. I looked into her chocolate eyes and knew she was everything I was looking for, all my bond broke and attached to her. _Oh shit, I just imprinted_." What have you done, Jacob" Sam demanded then I realized she was Isabella Swan. "Why can't you follow the damn rules, Jacob," I yelled and with that I phased.

I saw Jacob's attack coming and wanted it to come, but instead Bella leaped forward phasing into the most beautiful pure white wolf but her fur had a blue tint to it, and her chocolate eyes became a striking ice blue. I heard their shocked gasps from behind her. She then lunged at me with striking speed and slammed into me pinning me down. As I tried to fight back she snarled in my face I looked up into her eye and we both froze. I felt a stronger pull towards her and I knew then that she imprinted on me also. How lucky can I get?

Jpov

Sam told us to take Bella's truck to Emily's. I did with out arguing because I was so shocked. Bella was a werewolf too. "I wonder where all those scars Bella has came from," Embry asked. "I bet they're from those huge wars between those two packs that have huge wars with each other." Jared said. "How much you bet." Embry asked. "10 bucks," Jared replied. "Deal." Embry said and then they shook on it.

"Hey Emily." We all said as we came in. "Hey boys where's Sam?" she asked. I was about to speak but Embry bet me to it" Jake he brought Bella Swan with him and it surprised Paul and he blew up. Jake was about to phase and attack him, but it shocked us all when Bella phased and attacked Paul back. "What? Isabella Swan is a werewolf!" she screamed. "Yeah, I'm a werewolf, been one since I was born. Gotta problem with that? Gotta go soon my pack, is comin' to get me." Bella who was suddenly in the room said. "Pay up." Jared said to Embry. Paul then walked into the room and put his arms around Bella's waist and looked at her as if he were a blind man who'd seen the sun for the first time. "Nooo!" I screamed at Paul "You imprinted on her! How could you Paul she's mine!" Then before Paul could say anything we heard tires protesting as someone slammed on the breaks." God damn it Brett! What'd Bells tell you 'bout doin' that to her baby." A female voice harped to who we guessed was Brett. Turning back to Bella we saw her vibrating like nothing we'd ever seen before. "Brett you asshole!" she screeched "I am in this house." "Oh shit!" we heard a guy say. Then Bella said in a honey sweet voice," Sammi will you kick your imprints ass for me?" "Of course I will oh high and mighty alpha." The female who we now knew was named Sammi said. Turning to us Bella said," Ask me what ever you want, but we should go outside." Once outside we saw a white with blue racing strips 2010 Ford Mustang GT surrounded by 5 other people. One of the girls came up to Bella and asked looking at Paul," Is this who you imprinted on?" "Yes Sammi this is him" Bella answered.

**R&R PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ppov

A blond walked up to me and my Bella and asked," Is this who you imprinted on?"

"Yes Sammi, this is him." She answered. "So Sammi have you had any run ins with dat other pack."

"Ya, but when they saw us they took off like a bat outta hell. They thought you were with us, but hey if I were them I'd do the same thing. Especially after seein' how fast you can kill another wolf. What was your record of wolves taken down in one go alone with no back up? 25? 40?"Sammi asked.

" 50. It was 50 wolves Sammi including the current alpha at the time." My Bella stated proudly. "My scars should prove I'm the best of the best! It's what I was breed to do. The soul purpose Renee and Charlie had me to create the ultimate fighter, killer, warrior, mentor, and leader. This is my world you don't like it to Fucking bad!"

To say I was shocked was an understatement, but I think that goes with the rest of the pack to. Jacob was just glaring daggers at me you could tell he wanted to kill me. Bella turn and looked at him," Jake if you ever think of trying to kill him me and you's are gunna have a nice long talk." My Bella said while popping her knuckles. Jake swallowed noticeably.

Bpov

Oh Brett what have I told you about what would happen if you slammed the brakes on my baby again." Then the blonde boy **( her nick name for him) **took of and phased into a blonde wolf with brown streaks. " You can run, but you can't hide Blonde Boy." I phased ran and leaped spinning in mid air lead right in front of him. He lunged but I jumped to the side and lunged knocking him over. I could hear Sam and my pack cheering the fight on. Just as I was about to pin him down he rolled over and snapped at my throat. He missed and that gave me a clear shot I grabbed his throat in between my jaw and won. I phased back fully clothed as did Brett. Embry yelled out," Damn when she says she's the best of the best she means it!"


End file.
